Because We Are Born On The Same Earth
by Crunchysunrises
Summary: The song is by Peach Hips.  By the way, if you want a plot, sadly, there is none.  Just babblings from my brain, to Word, to you.  Simple.


The song is an actual Sailor Moon Song. Its Japanese name is "Onaji Hoshi Ni Umareta Futari Dakara" which I understand roughly translates to "Because We Are Born On The Same Earth". Although the song was written by somebody far more wonderfully talented than myself, so much so that their song got to be put on a Sailor Moon c.d., the scenes I put to the song are my own. DO NOT STEAL THEM! I WILL BE VERY ANGRY AND WILL BE FORCED WREAK MY VENGENCE UPON YOU BY SENDING OUT THE MOST FEARED DEATH FUZZIES! As always the series, the associated characters, and their world in general , unfortunately, DO NOT belong to me…*sigh*…*forlornly* I want them though…*sniffle* *sniffle* *sniffle*  
  
  
  
Koraekirezu koboreta namida  
The tears that spilled were not held back  
Silent tears trickle down Usagi's face as she enters through a doorway. The camera angle switches to behind Usagi. You can see the back of her neck, the back of one ear, and the back of one pigtail. The other senshi are scattered throughout the room. Ami is curled up in a pile of pillows in a far corner of the room, hunched over her minicomputer. Rei and Hortaru are lying on their stomachs playing cards in front of a huge bay window, their profiles outlined by the seascape outside. Makoto is sitting on the couch with Setsuna and passing a silver tray of beautiful looking food over the table to Michiru, who is nestled contentedly against Haruka's shoulder as they sit close together on the loveseat. Setsuna has her head cocked to the side and is looking intently at Luna and Artemis as they say something to her.   
Kotoba mo mitsukaranai mama  
Without finding even the words  
Usagi makes a small noise and they all look up from what they are doing, instinctively knowing that something is very wrong. For a timeless moment everything halts for the group. The screen flashes from Usagi's tearful face to the puzzled faces of The spell is broken as Usagi, who is leaning against the doorframe, slides down it, sobs wracking her small frame.  
  
Mou ii no ii no soba ni iru wa  
It's okay now, it's okay, we're at your side  
The silver tray clatters against the table as it is slammed there, bits of food splattering on the table. The minicomputer falls on a nearby navy pillow, while other pillows fall to the thickly carpeted floor with muffled thumps. Cards flutter to the floor in a rain of white, red, and black. Through the rain of playing cards, the cats and senshi are seen surrounding Usagi, holding a comforting her. The cards cease to flutter to the carpet, and the camera zooms in on the scene. The camera zooms in further to a close up of Usagi's anguished face, then to a single tear that falls from the corner of one eye.   
Tooi kako mo tsurai uso mo minna wasurete  
Both the distance past and bitter lies, forget them all  
The scene focuses on that tear as it falls from the corner of one eye, slides down her cheek, and trickles off her jaw near her chin. The screen focuses on the shimmering tear as it falls freely through the air, shining more and more brightly. In its depths a trio of shadows are seen. One looks like Prince Endymion another like Princess Selenity, and the third like Queen Beryl. The shadow of Endymion pulls the shadow of Princess Selenity to his side and holds her tightly while saying something that is obviously hurtful to the shadow of Beryl who reacts as if he had physically struck her. There is a flash from the center of the tear that turns the entire screen absolutely white for a millisecond. When the light recedes, the shadows in the tear are now of Mamoru and Usagi but they are on opposite sides of the tear. The Mamoru shadow waves his arms in the air and says something that causes the Usagi shadow to lurch forward, then cover her face with her hands, spin around so that Mamoru is facing her back and begins to weep uncontrollably. The Mamoru shadow automatically reaches out a hand to her back, then lets it fall to his side. The tear flashes out white light again that cover the entire screen.  
  
Marui hitomi kagayakasete yume miteta  
Round eyes that were made to shine and dream  
A pair of huge blue eyes emerges from the flash. In them shine wonder and awe at what they see. The camera pans showing that the eyes belong to Princess Selenity. She is staring at something so avidly that, unconsciously, she has her hands tightly pressed against her cheeks. The face and attire of Princess Selenity changes to that of Eternal Sailor Moon. She too looks utterly delighted and captivated by something. Her white gloved hands are also tightly pressed against her cheeks. The person changes one final time to that of Tsukino Usagi.  
Ano koro no anata wo omoidasu made daite ageru  
Until you remember yourself from that time, we will hold you  
The camera pans out from Usagi's face. She is dressed in formal wear and is sitting in a box with the other senshi, both Inners and Outers, who are also dressed up. Grinning, Haruka, leans over one of Usagi's shoulders and gently closes Usagi's mouth with her glove clad index and middle fingers. The others all laugh quietly as Usagi, her cheeks flaming, scowls at them. Then, still blushing, she pries her hands off of her cheeks and laughs a little too. The camera zooms in on one of her blushing cheeks until it becomes dawn in a park.  
  
Onaji hoshi ni umare onaji toki wo ikite  
Born on the same planet, living in the same time  
A man with a tiny bundle in his arms appears and sits on a bench. The camera focuses on this dark and indistinct figure and his bundle then zooms in to reveal a young professor Tomoe with a tiny baby Hotaru, wrapped in a pale purple blanket, in his arms. A toddler Usagi dashes onto the screen and, seeing Professor Tomoe, sidetracks from where she is going. Leaning on his knees for support, she peers at the baby in his arms. Obligingly, the professor holds the baby closer to Usagi's intent little face. A grave kind of recognition passes between the two children, then wee Usagi offers baby Hotaru a finger to hold. Hotaru promptly accepts. After a moment's thought, she sticks her fist and Usagi's finger in her mouth. Usagi giggles while the professor laughs and Hotaru burbles excitedly. In the background adult Setsuna is leaning against a tree, smiling a bit sadly. The screen refocuses on Usagi's face and zooms in. The scene around the face changes but not the face. The camera zooms out and she is now on a sidewalk between her parents, one hand in each of theirs. Her parents' upper reigns, especially from the shoulders up, are blurry and shadowed. Usagi's eyes are caught by a small blond whirlwind across the street from her. The screen focuses on the little girl who is a young Minako. She is sprinting as fast as her young legs will carry her while bouncing a volleyball on her forearms, kicking it as often as bopping it. Chasing her is a blond woman whom one assumes is Minako's mother. Minako's mother finally manages to catch up with her daughter in front of a coffee shop whereupon she immediately scoops Minako and her ball up into her arms. Sitting at a seat in front of the huge front window of the coffee shop, laughing at the antics of Minako and her mother is Setsuna. The camera focuses on Setsuna as she settles into a small smile and…   
Meguriaeta koto ni motto yasashiku naritai  
For a chance meeting, I want to be more tender  
the scene changes around her. She is now leaning against a street lamp on the edge of the sidewalk. The small smile hovers on her lips as she watches the scene that is about to unfold. Usagi is charging down the street, older that she was in the last scene but younger than she is when the series begins, while a young Ami, engrossed in a book and carrying many papers, slowly makes her way down the same sidewalk. A few feet from Setsuna they collide, papers flying everywhere. Stuttering apologies, Usagi helps Ami up before dropping to her hands and knees to collect Ami's possessions. Ami comes to her senses and, dropping to her knees beside Usagi, gently touches Usagi on the arm, saying something softly. Usagi beams at Ami before they both finish gathering Ami's scatter possessions. Standing they say something else to each other before parting ways. Usagi charging down the street at top speed, Ami lowly stumbling along, her nose back in her book. The scene refocuses on Setsuna's face, the small smile still there. Once again the scene shifts around her face. Setsuna is now stand in front of a glass window. One of her hands is pressed against the glass as she watches. At her side, a young Usagi has both hands and her face pressed up against the glass as she peers inside intently. The camera slides into the window space between the two. Inside the building, young Makoto is attending a karate lesson. Her auburn ponytail is bobbing up and down, her cheeks are flushed, and she is obviously excited. By chance she spots Usagi and Setsuna at the window, watching her, so she grins at them. They return the grin with smiles of their own as the scene zooms in and focuses on Usagi's smiling face. The scene shifts around her cheerful face.   
Onaji sora wo mitsume onaji kaze wo kiite  
Gazing at the same sky, listening to the same wind  
Now her eyes are dreamy and she is leaning back, looking at the sky as she slowly walks on the sidewalk of a busy street. From the other direction, a young Michiru, carrying her violin case, is walking along also looking at the sky. The two girls actually walk into each other. Sheepishly they apologize to each other. Watching as they part, each a little more aware of their environment than before, are young Haruka and adult Setsuna. Setsuna is seated once again behind the coffee shop window, a tiny smile lingering over her lips. Haruka is outside the coffee shop leaning against the window with an inscrutable look on her face as she watches the pair. The camera zooms in on her face and her expression changes to one that is obviously happy as she practically glows, her eyes shining and her lips laughing. The camera zooms out again to show that she is running very swiftly down the same street that young Usagi and juvenile Michiru had collided on earlier. Ahead of her, she sees a pair of blond pigtails flying behind their owner who is also running very fast. Haruka speeds up so that they are running side by side, in front of the ever present coffee shop in which sits the watching Setsuna drinking tea. By unspoken agreement, Haruka and Usagi agree to race. They speed up even more and zip past Michiru who is walking along in the opposite direction of the running pair, a huge canvas in her arms. She laughs at the passing figures. The camera focuses on the running figures. The background fades out, then Haruka fades out and Usagi is running on alone. Her form grows and her clothes change from play clothes to a sailor-suited school uniform.   
Wakariaeru kokoro shinjite mitai  
I want to try believing in hearts that understand each other  
A school satchel appears in her hand and she swings it as she runs down the street, an intense look of panic on her face. Blinded by her panic, she fails to notice a youthful Rei walking toward her from the opposite direction with a tall, dark-haired man wearing an expensive business suit. Rei is looking particularly unhappy as she walks next to her tall companion. Blinded by her panic, Usagi fails to notice the pair in directly in her path until she runs directly into Rei. Both girls tumble to the ground in a heap. Rei leaps to her feet and starts yelling at Usagi. Usagi jumps to her feet and starts screaming back at her. The two gesture, stamp their feet, scream at each other, and generally cause an embarrassing scene. The man puts a restraining hand on Usagi's shoulder and speaks sharply to her. Rei hangs her head and grudgingly apologizes to Usagi who, seeing Rei's intense unhappiness, hugs Rei tightly. Rei looks surprised at first but then hugs Usagi back just as tightly. They break apart, Usagi looks at her watch, panics, and runs off. As she runs, she trips on an uneven bit of sidewalk and falls on her face. She sits on her knees, wailing. A hand appears on her shoulder and, surprised, she stops wailing. Setsuna is bending over her. Usagi tearfully nods her head in response to something that Setsuna has said. Setsuna helps her up while Usagi is talking to her, nodding in response to something Usagi is saying. Setsuna turns and points up a side street. Usagi thanks her profusely, then bolts up the street. Setsuna laughs.  
  
Hito no ai ya hito no nukumori  
Things like a person's love and a person's warmth  
Rapidly, the scenes shift. All are from the last two episodes of the first Sailor Moon season during the final battle in the Arctic. The first is the final, dying moments of Sailor Jupiter as, upside down, she softly murmurs something before she slowly slides her eyes shut and bonelessly hangs there. The second is of Sailor Mercury as she too lies dying. She murmurs something softly as the tension caused by pain leaves her body by noticeable degrees and eventually she lies limply in her bowl of ice. The third is of Sailor Venus. She is held in the air by a giant vine that is incredibly thick. Before being yanked into the ground, she screams something at someone. Then there is a giant explosion. The fourth and final scene is of Sailor Mars. She is hanging on a cross of ice. At certain places along her body, her flesh is actually stuck inside the cross. Her head is being held up with an effort. She haltingly murmurs something then her head falls onto her chest and her eyes too slide shut for the final time.   
Utagai tsuzukeru kanashisa  
The sadness that distrust will continue  
This time the scene is from the Sailor Moon S series. It is of Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune as they stand in the middle of a walkway. The setting sun is behind them as they turn away so that it is difficult to see their expressions. Nevertheless their entire manner indicates that they are being cold and aloof. For one moment it is possible to see their faces which are set into hard lines of suspicion. Then they turn away and walk into the sunset-alone except for each other. The sun glares brightly for a moment, obscuring everything, even the pair of senshi.  
  
Mou ii no ii no soba ni iru wa  
It's okay now, it's okay, we're at your side  
When it clears, Sailor Moon is standing there, dirty, battered, and bruised obviously screaming a phrase over and over again. It is one of the final battle scenes from Sailor Moon S. The Inner Senshi, who are actually in even worse shape, are lying battered on piles of rubble. Tiredly they raise their heads, sensing her need, and loan her their powers. The stones in the center of their tiaras glow brilliantly and rays of light in the colors of their planets are emitted. Even a ragged Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune help her. In a burst of sparkles and butterflies, Sailor Moon transforms into Super Sailor Moon. The Crescent Moon in her tiara glows golden for a moment and consumes the entire screen. When the gold lifts from the screen…  
Kimi no yowasa kimi no itami minna hanashite  
Your weakness, your pain, talk about them all  
It is one of the final scenes from Sailor Moon Stars. A naked Princess Selenity hovers in midair, her wings fully extended and her long hair covering all the right parts of her anatomy, while all around her forms the bodies of her senshi from their recovered star seeds. Slowly they solidify as Princess Selenity floats around and around in circles, watching them form from indistinct mists in the colors of their planets into living, breathing people. As she turns to each soldier in turn, she mouths their name, repeating them when she circles again. When the Sailor Soldiers complete, a flash of light emerges from each of them and obscures the screen in a rainbow of colors.  
  
Chiisa na mune tokimekasete koi shiteta  
A small heart that caused heartbeats and romance  
A huge Earth floats alone in the center of a starry sky. A shadowy couple is lightly superimposed upon it. The woman has her arms around the man's neck and his arms encircle her waist. He is wearing a white king's uniform with a white cloak and black boots. A breeze is blowing his long white hair into her long blonde hair which is caught up away from her face in a bright red bow. She wears a Sailor Senshi fuku of yellow, orange, blue, and white. They stare into each other's eyes as if there is nothing in the universe but each other. Another indistinct couple replaces the first. The second man wears the same type of uniform as the first man wore. This man is carrying the woman in his arms. She wears a Sailor fuku in the colors of red, maroon, and white. Her long raven hair with violet highlights mingled with his white cape in the wind while her arms are twinned around his neck, his short blond hair brushing her forearms. Their faces are close enough to kiss, their noses brushing each other, yet they stay as still as glass. A vague third couple replaces the second couple. The woman is leaning against the man, her head on his broad shoulder, and their longish chestnut locks mingling together. His arms are around her waist and her arms gently rest on top of his arms, her hands on top of his. Like the others, he wears the white king's uniform and black boots while she wears a Senshi uniform in the colors of green, pink, and white. A wind billows his cape around them as she stares up at him, while he stares down at her. The fourth insubstantial couple fades into view over the second couple. The man wears the same uniform as all his predecessors while the woman wears a Senshi fuku in two shades of blue and white. They are facing each other, one of his arms around her waist while the other hand holds her hand. Her other arm leans against his chest, her fingers toying with his long honey blonde curls, so different from her short blue hair. His cape is caught up in a breeze that blows it away from them. The fifth and final couple fades in over this one. They are as hazy as their predecessors, yet one thing is clear: they are both Sailor Senshi. The tall one with short sandy-blonde hair, wearing a navy blue and yellow fuku, stands behind the other one with shoulder length aquamarine hair who wears a navy blue and aquamarine fuku. Her left arm comes around the other girl's left side to tightly circle around the front of her significant other's shoulders, pulling the soldier with aquamarine hair against her, while the other wraps around her waist from the their right side. The shorter senshi has the fingers of her right hand curled around the forearm of the arm around her shoulders while her left arm curves around her left side to entwine its fingers with the fingers of the sandy-haired warrior. They have their heads tilted so that their eyes meet. The Earth emits a brilliant blue light that engulfs the screen and washes away the last couple.   
Hontou no jibun wo suki ni naru made daite ageru  
Until you love your true self, we will hold you  
Where the Earth was in the center of the screen, there is now the moon. The Moon Princess appears over it in her customary white dress, pearl bracelet, hair feathers and golden earrings with her large, white wings folded at her shoulders. By her face, the viewer can tell that she is very unhappy. Around her in a circle the senshi, dressed in their sailor fukus, appear. Her face brightens as she looks around at her smiling guardians who move closer to her and each other. As they move, the Princess begins to glow with a silvery light. The closer they move, the brighter she grows. Finally she lets loose a wave of silvery light that envelopes the screen and covers everything.   
  
Onaji hoshi ni umare onaji toki wo ikite  
Born on the same planet, living in the same time  
When the light clears, the senshi are in the park. A huge picnic blanket is laid out under a blossoming cherry tree, two giant picnic hampers sitting side by side on one corner of the blanket. Haruka and Michiru are leaning against the tree. Haruka, dressed like a boy, has her arm around Michiru's shoulders and Michiru is leaning her head against Haruka's shoulder. Michiru has her legs crossed and Ami is leaning against them, reading. Sitting next to them is Setsuna, also reading. Minako, Usagi, and Rei are laying on their stomachs reading manga together. Slightly apart from the group, Makoto and Hotaru are whispering together. Suddenly they run at the manga readers and, leaping on them, begin tickling them mercilessly. A tickling war ensues. The noncombatant senshi eventually wade into the fray and try to peacefully separate the combatants. There is no such luck as the tickle warriors turn on the peacemakers and tickle them instead. There is an outright tickling brawl in the park as a result. The camera catches and follows down some falling cherry blossom petals as sounds of the conflict fade out. The petals land on a frozen ice. The camera sweeps out to show the girls ice skating on a frozen pond. Harka and Michiru skate arm in arm, with quiet grace while Hotaru races Minako around the pond and Ami, Rei, and Setsuna skate sedately together, talking amongst themselves. Makoto and Usagi are rapidly flying over the ice together in their skates, doing trick after stunt with each other. Beautifully they dance over the ice together. A snowball comes flying out of nowhere and hit Makoto in the face with its twin following up to hit Usagi in the face. The pair stare at their attackers, Haruka and Michiru who are laughing at he expressions on their faces. Irately the pair skate at their attackers, bent on revenge. Scooping up snow, they form balls of their own and chase their attackers over the ice. Misjudging her shot, Usagi hits Ami in the face with snowball. Ami is skating to the side for snow of her own when a snowball of Haruka's catches Hotaru in the side of the head. Hotaru looks up, shocked, while Minako chortles and declares that interrupting their race is a declaration of war! She and Hotaru are heading off to get snow of their own when, skating by after Haruka and Michiru, Usagi and Makoto dump a handful of snow down Rei and Setsuna's backs. A full fledged snowball fight is born. On the bank, Luna and Artemis hang their heads, sweat dropping, as the rest of the people in the park stare at the raging war on the pond. A giant spray of ice chips are born when Hotaru makes a particularly sharp turn, trying to avoid being hit by a snowball. The camera follows the ice chips up, up, up into their arc. At the top of their arc, the ice chips become stars in the night sky and the camera spirals down into the nightlife of Tokyo.  
Meguriaeta koto ni motto sunao ni naritai  
For a chance meeting, I want to be more gentle  
The lights on all the shops are blazing and people are thick in the streets. The five Inner Senshi are walking along a crowded street together, when suddenly the flow of the crowd around them shifts so that the five, clutching hands with each other and scooping up the cats so not to become separated, are almost brutally rammed into other people. Minako is shoved particularly hard into the familiar back of Hotaru, separating Minako from the others and sending both girls tumbling to the ground. Ruefully they smile and apologize to each other. Clutching hands, they fight their way clear of the center of the crowd, then to the edges, then out into the clear area beyond the crowd where the others are waiting for them with Setsuna. Laughing they welcome the others' arrival. The backs of Rei, Makoto, and Ami are to the crowd when a familiar pair comes stumbling out of it. They are very off balance as they finally pull themselves free of the groping hands of the crowd. So much so, that the others barely have time to cry a warning before Harkua and Michiru fall on Makoto, Ami, and Rei. Makoto manages to catch Michiru and steady herself before they fall. The others are not so lucky and Haruka falls on Ami and Rei like a ton of bricks, knocking all three of them to the ground. Makoto lets Michiru stand on her own as the others haul their fallen comrades to their feet before bolting into the nearest shop door and slamming it shut. Michiru talks some boys into holding it closed while she and the others slip out the back window into an alley. The camera spirals up, into the clouds and stars to focus on the moon before spiraling down again onto another nighttime scene. All of the senshi are walking along a storefront in downtown Tokyo. Haruka and Michiru, an arm around each other's waist, are slowly walking side by side talking to each other, smiling and laughing. Setsuna and Makoto are window shopping as they walk and lick their double scoop ice cream cones, pausing ever so often to stop an exclaim over how cute this or that is. Ami has her nose deeply buried in a book until Minako, who is walking beside Ami licking a double scoop ice cream cone, gets a naughty look and snatches the book out of Ami's hand. When the book is ripped away, Ami is revealed to be eating a double scoop ice cream cone herself. Everyone laughs while Ami blushes slightly but unrepentantly grins at the others. Ahead of Usagi, who is leading the group while walking backwards, talking to Hotaru and Rei and eating her ice cream cone, Luna and Artemis are slowly ambling down the street. Usagi stumbles over a crushed paper cup and falls forwards onto Hortaru. Both girls tumble into Rei and all three go crashing to the ground in a heap of arms, legs, and ice cream. The remaining, standing senshi and the two guardian cats face fault as they looks at the other girls. The girls on the ground all look at each other, then start to laugh. Everyone else joins in. The camera focuses on the electric light bulb in a streetlight over their heads. The light bulb, in the shape of a candle flame, becomes a ball of light.  
Onaji umi wo mitsume onaji nami wo kiite  
Gazing at the same sea, listening to the same waves  
The camera pans out from the ball of light revealing it to be the sun in a clear blue sky with fluffy white clouds. Underneath that sun the senshi are playing at the seashore together. Michiru and Ami are swimming in the sea together, Haruka and Setsuna are sunning themselves, Luna and Artemis are curled up together in a basket sleeping, while Minako, Usagi, Makoto, Rei, and Hotaru are bouncing a volleyball among themselves in a circle. Hotaru passes the ball to Usagi who utterly misses and is hit in the head by the volleyball. Stunned, she fall on the ground. The other four girls kneel down by her and ask her if she's okay. She nods that she is, then starts whispering to the to the others, occasionally gesturing towards Setsuna and Haruka. The others giggle and nod. Grabbing shoves, they stealthily advance on Haruka. The first that Haruka knows of their plans, Usagi and Hotaru are holding her down while Minako, Makoto, and Rei are quickly but efficiently covering her in tons of sand. She bellows at Setsuna who shakes her head, puts her hands behind her back and laughs at Haruka's predicament. Too late she realizes that she is their next intended victim. Struggling vainly against the younger girls, Setsuna is slowly but inexorably dragged towards the water where she is unceremoniously dumped in the water and held under for a few seconds. A first class water fight is started when Ami, Michiru, and Haruka, having been freed by the water senshi, come to Setsuna's aide. Luna and Artemis sit on the seashore, watching. The camera focuses on the splashes of water going up into the air. The sky darkens around the splashes and the stars come out behind them. The camera slowly rises into the air, panning out so that it gives a panoramic view of the ocean at night. The camera zooms out so far that you see the Senshi together on a cliff overlooking the sea. Haruka and Michiru are in each other's arms, leaning against the side of Haruka's yellow sports car. Setsuna is sitting on the hood of the car, an arm around Hotaru, who is sitting next to her on the hood. Luna and Artemis sit in Setsuna and Hotaru's laps respectively. Rei and Minako are sitting back to back on the trunk of the car. Next to them, Makoto is leaning against the trunk of the car, resting an elbow on either side of her. Ami is sitting on the side of the car, Usagi leaning against the car in front of her. Ami has her arms around Usagi's shoulders and a leg of either side of Usagi for balance. They stand there, chatting softly and watching the sea. The camera lingers on them for a moment more, then swings up to the starry sky to focus on the moon. Swiftly it zooms in.   
Umarekawaru kokoro shinjite mitai  
I want to try believing in hearts that will be reborn  
The camera wanders through busy streets. The buildings are intricate and beautiful as they range through all shades and hues of complimentary colors. The well maintained streets are beautiful with shrubbery, trees, and flowers along the sides or in the center. The people who wander along the street are dressed in every imaginable form of clothing from short or long togas, to tunics and hose, to loose shirts and tight breaches to flowing gowns or short frocks. The people all laugh and chatter animatedly. The camera wanders down a long wide boulevard with large white flagstones and ten tall, evenly spaced columns along its side to the palace. The camera shows the entire palace for a moment before zooming up to one of the tall, twin towers. In it Princess Selenity, her court of eight Sailor Senshi, and two Guardian Cats watch the bustling capital city of the Moon Kingdom from afar with the Earth hanging in their sky. The Crescent Moons of the Princess and the Guardian Cats flare with golden light and cover the screen. When the golden light clears, the camera is wandering through the ruins of a once great civilization. Over discarded and broken weapons, around crumbling walls, and under leaning masonry the camera travels. It travels up what had once been a wide boulevard with large square paving stones and ten tall white columns. Now the boulevard is covered in pebbles and cracked or deformed hunks of stone. Of the columns two are sill standing complete and whole while the rest are fallen, or shorn in half with what had once been the top laying at the base of the column. The palace in crumpled and falling in on itself, its former splendor vanished. Earth hangs over the ruins of the once great The camera now zooms in on Earth.  
Umarekawaru kokoro shinjite mitai  
I want to try believing in hearts that will be reborn  
Then camera descends on the country of Japan, then even further onto the city of Tokyo. People from the present time, dressed in traditional Japanese dress and western fashions mingle in the crowded streets. They talk and laugh spiritedly amongst themselves. The camera heads for a tall skyscraper, the tallest in sight, and, after a moment to take it in, swiftly zooms in on its roof. Standing there are nine sailor suited soldiers and two Guardian Cats. Eight of the soldiers and the two Guardian Cats are recognizable from the Moon Kingdom. The ninth and final stand in the place of Princess Selenity with the Crescent Moon upon her brow, the same hairstyle as the Princess had had, and an uncanny resemblance to Princess Selenity. Her uniform is slightly different from the uniforms of the others and she has a pair of large, pristinely white wings folded at her shoulders. The Crescent Moons of this mysterious Sailor Senshi and the Guardian Cats flare up with golden light. Symbols appear on the foreheads of the other eight Sailor Senshi which also flare with the respective colors of the Sailor Senshi. The lights mingle and cover the screen. The camera travels through yet another city. The buildings are as varied as they had been in the Moon Kingdom. Some are even made out of crystal. The people are as varied and dressed as assortedly as their surroundings. Some wear clothing straight from the Moon Kingdom, others wear clothing from Earth's past. Still others wear clothing from our era and others still wear clothing that has yet to be see. As the others before them had, they laugh and chitchat vivaciously with each other. The camera rapidly travels through the streets of the city to a great Crystal Palace on a hill over looking it. Predominately created out of crystal, the varied architectures from the different centuries and cultures blend well to create an ever richer and more beautiful effect. The camera travels to one of the tallest towers in the palace where eight Sailor Senshi and two people with Crescent Moons in the center of their foreheads stand with a young queen. The woman of the pair is dressed in a strangely cut yellow and black dress while her male companion is dressed in an equally strange outfit of two shades of white. The queen's dress is pure white as Princess Selenity's had been and she has a pair of large, pristinely white wings folded at her shoulders. Her hair too is done up in buns with long streamers of hair coming from the buns to brush gently at her feet and she has the Crescent Moon in the center of her forehead. She turns and directly looks at the camera. Her Crescent Moon flares with golden light that covers the screen. When the screen clears, Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru, dressed in their school uniforms, are standing in a circle looking up, directly into the camera, holding hands and smiling. On Usagi and Minako's shoulder sit a pair of cats, one black one white, who also look up at the camera and seem to smile, strangely enough. The camera captures this image, before fading out.   



End file.
